


Before And After

by thinkpink20



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before And After

She remembers Christmas 2004, a year before the Doctor - Mickey bought her a necklace and some fancy perfume, all wrapped up like it was nuclear waste or something, reams and reams of sellotape, scruffy note on the tag.

She'd been impressed with it then, had called him when her mum had gone to bed and giggled to him down the phone before she fell asleep.

Now Christmases are different, more a family thing again, Tony squirming on her knee. The Doctor - _her_ Doctor - pledges his one heart to her.

And she's very happy. But... well, life used to be simpler.


End file.
